


Meet Willow Elizabeth

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Willow Elizabeth [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Greg, BAMF John Watson, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, John is a Saint, Mpreg, Multi, Mycroft is a jerk, Pining Mycroft, Post Mpreg, Protective Greg, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade left Britain almost six years ago.  He left with a little surprise, no one expected that Mycroft would be involved.  What happens when the Holmes family finds out Greg and Mycroft have a daughter.  Why did Greg leave with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Willow Elizabeth

                                                Meet Willow Elizabeth

                “I am bloody mad. Why did I let you talk me into this?” Greg Lestrade stood in front of the Holmes family manor.

 

“Get over it mate.   Willow deserves to know her grandparents right?” John Holmes-Watson clapped Greg on the shoulder before knocking on the door. The large oak doors swung open to reveal Mrs. Jillian Holmes, Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes mother. Jill grinned at John and Greg.

 

“We can finally start. Come in oh, I am so excited to meet her.” Jill leaned over trying to get a peek at Willow. Willow had made herself as small as possible and stuck to Greg’s side like glue.

 

“She’s a shy girl.” Greg supplied picking Willow up and cuddling her close. Greg found holding Willow also calmed the nerves he had building up.

 

“Oh just like Mike. He was terribly shy as a child.”

 

Greg nodded not daring to open his mouth and comment on his ex-boyfriend. Greg, John, and Willow followed Jill into the sitting room, Greg instantly noticed Mycroft was sitting in a chair next to the large glass doors that lead to a balcony. Greg felt anger biting at his insides, the urge to turn around and leave started nagging and started to grow stronger the longer Greg stared.

 

Greg felt John settle a hand on his shoulder almost as if John could read Greg’s mind. Greg took a deep breath in and Mycroft looked up from his phone. Mycroft stole a glance at Greg before settling his look on Willow.

 

“So this is my daughter?” Mycroft locked eyes with Willow, he seemed to be studying her. Greg just wanted to shield Willow from Mycroft’s gaze.    “What is her name?”

 

“Willow Elizabeth Holmes-Lestrade.” Willow grinned at the room full of her family as she pronounced her name. Sean Holmes, Mycroft and Sherlock’s father was grinning at Willow.

 

“May I speak with you in private Gregory?” Mycroft asked already walking towards the balcony. Greg passed Willow off to John and followed his ex outside.

 

“Why does she have your last name? Why isn’t it just Holmes?” Mycroft didn’t waste any time in asking what he wanted to know.

 

“What? Why in the fuck wouldn’t she have my last name?” Greg was floored with anger!

 

“Well we did agree if we had children they would strictly have the Holmes last name.” Mycroft commented leaning against the railing.

 

Greg had the sudden urge to push Mycroft over the railing, not that it would do much good, the fall would be cushioned by bushes.   “NO! You don’t get to have a say about her name. You gave that up the day you sent that nasty email.” Greg turned on his heel, he saw the balcony doors were open and everyone had heard Greg yell at Mycroft.

 

“What is he talking about Mycroft?” Jill was staring between Mycroft and Greg, disapproval written on her face.

 

Mycroft shook his head not answering his mother. Greg noticed Sherlock looked like his favorite holiday and everything he had ever wanted had finally fallen into place. Sherlock’s grin told Greg that Mycroft never really got into trouble.

 

“Greg, mate what email? What did he send you?” John looked utterly confused. John was looking between Greg and Mycroft trying to figure it out. Sherlock took a few glances between them then his face lite up just like it did when Sherlock figured out a case.

 

“It’s nothing, Mycroft just let me know how he never wanted to be a parent. I stayed away because of that email. Honestly, Sherlock if you had never told your parents Willow and I wouldn’t be here.” Greg turned to go back into the house leaving a stunned group behind him.

 

“John would you mind giving me a ride to my parents’ house? I think it’s best if I stay there until I fly back to the states.”

 

John nodded grabbing his jacket and keys. Greg gathered Willow and her things before turning his back on his ex-boyfriend.

 

“Oh Greg dear wait please don’t go.” Jill was right behind Greg trying to talk to him.

 

“It’s really not a good idea if I stay. I don’t want to ruin your holiday.” Greg smiled softly at Jill.

 

“Well will we see Willow before you fly back to the states? I haven’t even gotten to ask her about her favorite things.”

 

“Sherlock and I will keep an eye on her.” John offered already sensing Greg wanted to say yes.

 

Greg nodded. “Fine she can stay but I am leaving you responsible for her John.”

 

“I will make sure nothing happens to her. You have my word.”  John stated solemnly.

 

Greg leant down in front of Willow. “Willow, darling would you like to spend the night here? You can get to know your father and your grandparents.”

 

“Will you be here Daddy?” Willow asked clutching her teddy bear.

 

“Um, no sweetheart I won’t. I have to visit Nana and Gramps. You know how Nana gets when I don’t see her.” Greg rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

Willow sucked in her bottom lip looking like she was about to cry. “You will come back for me right?”

 

Greg held out his pinkie finger to Willow. “I pinky swear I will come back for you. Your Uncle John and Uncle Sherlock will be here the whole time too.”

 

Willow hooked her pinkie in Greg’s and grinned up at John. “Alright will you be ok without me?”

 

Greg gathered Willow into his lap. “I will be alright for a few nights. I promise not to be too frightened by anything.”

 

Willow kissed Greg’s cheek and gave him a big hug. “I love you.”

 

“To the moon and back kiddo.” Greg smiled before letting Willow go over to Sherlock. “Oh and please no more movies with her. It took weeks for me to get her to sleep properly.”

 

Sherlock grinned wickedly before taking Willow’s hand. “I cannot be held responsible for anything I do while I am bored.”

 

Greg glared at Sherlock before following John to his car. “You will make sure Sherlock doesn’t do anything stupid right?”

 

John chuckled softly. “To be fair we seriously didn’t think that she would be frightened by a Disney movie.”

 

Greg glared at his friend. “Well, The Nightmare Before Christmas is a dark movie.”

 

The two friends rode in mostly silence only to speak when Greg was giving directions. John stopped the car at Greg’s parents’ house.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay away from Willow? Sherlock and I can keep Mycroft in line. We would never let him say anything bad about Miss. Will you know that.” John offered softly turning to Greg.

 

“I can’t stay in the same room as him. It would definitely ruin Willow’s time if I was glaring at her father the whole time. This trip was and will be all about her, regardless of my own hang ups.”

 

“I suppose so; however, I would love to see Mycroft get what was coming to him. You know the bloke is running for Prime Minister. It’s a good thing you don’t live here anymore.”

 

Greg cocked an eyebrow. “He’s running for Prime Minister? When did this happen? I might not live here but, I am still a citizen of Great Britain, I can still vote in elections.”

 

“Oh, well he decided he wanted to run about a year and half ago. It’s all Sherlock’s fault really, Mycroft was going on about the office and Sherlock made the comment about how Mycroft is the government. Which you know makes him mad so he stated he wasn’t the government and well Sherlock said he might as well be.” John shrugged opening the driver’s side door.

 

Greg opened his door and grabbed his things. “Thanks for bringing me over here. I really appreciate it mate.”

 

John waved him off getting back into the car. “It’s not a problem, will we be seeing you for dinner on Sunday?”

 

Greg shrugged. “I’m not sure, we fly out Monday morning so most likely yes. I will text you with details later.”

 

John nodded before heading back to the Holmes home. The moment John walked back inside he spotted Willow sitting crossed on the floor in front of Mycroft just staring. Mycroft was back on his phone and trying not to pay attention.

 

“Why must you stare?” Mycroft asked Willow as he set his phone down.

 

“We look alike.” Willow stated not taking her eyes off Mycroft’s face.

 

“Well yes we would seeing as I am your parent.” Mycroft drawled out sounding bored.

 

“I know, Daddy told me so.” Willow stood up and walked right up to Mycroft. She gently reached out holding a strand of her hair she laid it against what little hair Mycroft had. “We have the same hair!” Willow exclaimed clearly excited by this.

 

“Yes, we do now what are you doing?” Mycroft demanded as Willow climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“You need a hug, you are grumpy.” Willow stated swinging her legs against Mycroft’s leg.

 

“No, I certainly do not need a hug now please remove yourself from me.”

 

Willow shook her head and hugged him tighter. “Not until your happy. I always hug Daddy; you are also my daddy so you need hugs.”

 

“Someone help me. This child is hugging me.” Mycroft looked to his parents, Sherlock, and John expecting someone to remove Willow from his lap.

 

“Oh just hug her back, that normally makes her stop.” Sherlock offered from his seat.

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I don’t hug Sherlock, you know that.”

 

“I won’t leave until you hug me.” Willow mumbled into Mycroft’s stomach.

 

“Well, I guess it is a test of our will power. I will not hug you so, you will have to get over it.” Mycroft leaned back and glared at Willow.

 

“You will hug me, everyone always does. I am too adorable for you to ignore me.” Willow smirked at Mycroft.

 

“She’s right you know. Sherlock lasted an hour before he was hugging her.” John sat on the arm of the char Sherlock was currently in.

 

“My brother has been broken to believe you need friends. I however, know better Doctor Watson so, forgive me if I state that I certainly will not be hugging this child.”

 

“Jesus she’s your kid too! You don’t have to be such an arse.” John spat at Mycroft.

 

“Oooh! You said a bad word! You owe me five dollars!” Willow held her hand out a grin on her face.

 

“Keep a tab for me doll, I don’t want to fill your pockets up.” John glared at Mycroft.

 

“How will I keep a tab Uncle John?” Willow was leaning forward on Mycroft’s knee her face grinning at John.

 

“I will help you darling, why don’t you come with me into my office and we will start the tab?” Sean held his hand out to his granddaughter.

 

“Ok! I will get you to hug me.” Willow gave Mycroft one last squeeze and followed her grandparents out of the room.

 

John and Sherlock rounded on Mycroft the moment Willow was out of ear shot.

 

“What exactly did you send Greg that had him running to the bloody states?” John demanded.

 

“That is none of your business Doctor Watson. It was and still is a matter between Lestrade and myself.” Mycroft fished his phone out of his pocket and turned his attention to it.

 

Sherlock swiped the phone out of Mycroft’s hand and held it high above his head. “Oh no you don’t get to keep this to yourself, not anymore. No one in the family knew you had a daughter. We have lost five years with her. She is an absolute treasure so, you will tell us or I will find out for myself.”

 

“Sherlock give me my phone back. It is none of your business.” Mycroft held his hand out for his phone.

 

“Fine, you asked for it.” Sherlock wiped through the phone and tapped away at a few buttons before handing the phone back to Mycroft.

 

John looked at Sherlock furious. “Why would you give it back to him?”

 

“I have my reasons; shall we go check on Willow?” Sherlock held his hand out to John.

 

John took his hand and let himself be lead out of the room.  “We aren’t really checking on Willow are we?”

 

Sherlock held out his phone with a smirk on his face. “No, I swiped Mycroft’s emails and sent them to my phone. We can see what he sent Greg.”

 

“Um dear that email was sent well over five years ago. I am pretty sure your brother didn’t save it.” John could tell Sherlock was proud of himself but he didn’t want the man to believe he could really get the email.

 

“Well, of course it was that long ago, you don’t know just how sensitive my brother is. He would have kept it trust me.” Sherlock fiddled with his phone for a few minutes before handing it over to John an air of confidence on his face.

 

John took the phone and stared at it. Sherlock really had found the email, John quickly read it rage filling his body. “He wanted Greg to abort her.”

 

“Mycroft wouldn’t have told our mother that in a million years, I knew the email would hold the truth. I am almost positive if I did some digging I could find a whole trust fund Mycroft had set up for her. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be a parent, it’s that he doesn’t know how to care for a child.” Sherlock leaned against the wall.

 

“That is still not a reason to tell someone to abort a child Sherlock.”

 

“I know that, I am not defending him in any way I am just stating that maybe Mycroft didn’t know what to do so he panicked. People do that you know.”

 

John raised an eyebrow.   “Since when do you know what people do? You are antisocial.”

 

“I have been studying up on things that most people would find normal.” Sherlock shrugged taking his phone back from John. “Shall we go check on Willow now?”

 

“You go on ahead. I have to go check things for my blog.”

 

“Very well, I am sure Willow would love to see you soon.” Sherlock left the room leaving John alone.   When John was sure Sherlock wasn’t within hearing distance he sent Greg a text.

 

_Did he really ask you to abort Willow? Sher and I are curious._

A few minutes later John’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

_Can’t answer that over text want to grab a pint later after Willow is asleep?_

_Deal meet you at our favorite pub at ten._ John pocketed his phone praying the email he read was all a mistake, otherwise he just very well might kill Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
